Who's Your Daddy?
by romionefan4eva
Summary: Leaving Point Place, Jackie vowed that Steven Hyde would never discover he was the father of her unborn child. Twelve years later, finally returning, it seems blaringly obvious that Jackie's daughter is related to Hyde. Blaringly obvious to everyone but Hyde, of course.
1. Prologue

If she had told him, he would have been in shock. Then, he probably would have gotten a little angry. After that, he'd try to calm down, and think it through. He'd leave Sam for her, she knew that. Then he'd pretend to be Zen. He'd pretend he wasn't angry, but wasn't all for the idea either. But over the course of nine months, she knew he would have gotten excited. It was quite a shame. Steven Hyde would have made a good dad.

But Jackie Burkhart was proud. If she was going to ever win Hyde back again, she was going to do it by herself. She wasn't going to use her pregnancy as an excuse for him to feel obligated. She was also scared. Steven had broken her heart once, who was to say he wouldn't do it again? And she didn't want her child falling in the same heartless habits of Hyde. She didn't want her child to be like Hyde. He was a worthless burnout. Who was she kidding; she was just saying that because she loved him, and wished she didn't. She wanted not to want him. So the best thing to do? Move away.

The night before she left, she said her goodbyes. Jackie broke up with Fez. If she really loved Fez, she could've stayed. Fez would have raised the child as his own, and if she played her cards right, she could convince Fez the baby was his! But, Fez was merely a rebound, and she knew that. Jackie became pregnant with Hyde, then they broke up, he got with Sam, and she landed Fez. Fez was content with the breakup; he knew dating Jackie was too good to be true.

A quick goodbye for Kelso, Eric, and Mr. and Mrs. Foreman was in order; and then Donna.

"I don't get it. Why are you leaving?"

"I can't say. I'm too scared, and slightly ashamed. But, Donna, I have to get out of here, I have to leave Point Place." Jackie said quietly, tears rolling down her face.

Donna had never seen her friend look so timid and helpless. "Is it because of Hyde? Jackie, I'll kick his ass across the country to keep you in Point Place." Donna said seriously.

Jackie gave a wet laugh. "It's complicated. Donna, I probably won't return for years, and even that might be a rarity. But I want you to know, I love you, and I will never forget you." Jackie said, giving her best friend one last hug.

"Never forget you? Jackie, you're being crazy. Please think this through before-" But as Donna felt her friend sob into her shoulder, she knew nothing could change her mind, and it would simply be easier to enjoy their last moment together.

Hyde heard Jackie was leaving for good, and raced to the Foreman household. He didn't know why he was so keen on going, why he had to see it to believe it, and why he was postponing plans with Sam just to say goodbye. He wasn't with Jackie anymore, but yet he didn't want her out of his sight. He didn't want anyone to hurt her, which was ironic, because he already had.

As he opened the door to the kitchen, she happened to be walking out.

"Jackie!" He said, relieved that he caught her before she left.

"Steven." She said quietly, surprised; she hadn't planned on saying goodbye to Hyde. She didn't want to see the filthy asshole. She didn't want to see the man who broke her heart. The man who married a stripper. The man who got her pregnant. The man who solely forced her to leave the little homey town of Point Place, Wisconsin to be on her own in the big city of Los Angeles, California.

"I, uh, came to say goodbye." He said, taking off his aviators.

"Yeah, well, I don't really feel the need to." She said walking into the living room, Hyde close on her tail.

"Just tell me." He said seriously, grabbing her wrist, and he felt her turn on the spot. "Is it me? Am I the reason you're leaving." They made eye contact, and Hyde noticed the tear tracks still fresh on her face. He could see the hurt through her eyes, and knew they were both examining their relationship in this moment, trying to figure out where they went wrong.

"It's...complicated." She said.

"So it is me. Because you would tell me if it wasn't." He concluded.

"Either way, whatever it is that has forced me to leave, by leaving Point Place, I free you from any connection or commitments to it."

"What? Jackie, what do you mean? Look, I'll say it again, I'm sorry. Really sorry. But don't leave, please. I can fix this; I will fix this. I can't have you out of my life." He said seriously, pulling her closer.

Tears weld up in Jackie's eyes. Their bodies were inches away, and this was as close as her unborn child would ever be to her father. "Goodbye, Steven." She said, giving him a quick hug. And then, she walked out of the Foreman household, giving one last glace at the house that helped form her into the much more mature, self-less woman she was. She also saw Hyde watching her as she reached her car, the man whose love would indirectly dictate her whole life. Not that he was aware, or anything.


	2. 12 Years Later

**Twelve years later. Summer 1992**.

Jackie Burkhart seemed to be doing well. If the definition of well was not bad, at least.

If you had told Jackie Burkhart what she wanted to do in the future thirteen years ago, she would've said marry her boyfriend, Steven Hyde, who would become a successful businessman. He would be the father of their three kids in a rich suburb outside of Chicago. Besides attending to her children, Jackie would be a famous actress.

If you had asked Jackie what she wanted to do eleven years ago, she would say go back in time and kill Steven Hyde before she could ever fall in love with; but more rationally, she would hope that the future would bring her an apartment bigger and cleaner than the one bedroom one she had now, a job more high-paying and less ruthless than the waitress one she was working, and some sleep. At  
least one good night's sleep. Between the baby and her horrible job, she never seemed to have time to sleep.

What the future did bring was far from her teenage dream, but better than her first year of motherhood. Their one room apartment was now a three room apartment, with a spacious main room and two bedrooms. It wasn't the glamorous penthouse she'd imagine her famous actress self would live in, or the white picket fence home Mrs. Jackie Hyde would reside in, but she supposed it would  
do. And, she was working as a secretary for one of the main heads of FOX TV, hoping that in time she could make some connections.

But, the most important thing to Jackie was her twelve year old daughter, Hannah Burkhart.

Hannah looked much like her mother, with the olive skin and dark, delicate features. She was a very pretty young girl. But her eyes, they belonged to her father. It frightened her at times. When Jackie looked directly into Hannah's eyes, sometimes it seemed Hyde was the one staring back at her.

It wasn't just the eyes that belonged to her father; it was many traits of her personality. Hannah was very interested in music, and much to Jackie's dismay, she adored some of her father's favorite bands, like the Rolling Stones and Led Zeppelin. If Hannah could be so interested in these bands without Hyde's influence, Jackie couldn't even imagine what her daughter would end up like if Hyde had  
helped with her love of music. Although sometimes Hannah preferred cute jeans and a concert tee to a sundress, Jackie was relieved her daughter liked to dabble her outfits with pinks and pastels.

If Hannah was very upset about not having a father, Jackie would never truly know. Like both her parents, Hannah did not often convey true emotions. Jackie hid her emotions behind her selfish and overbearing attitude, whereas Hyde hid it  
behind his screw-the-world and 'Zen' attitude. Hannah simply never discussed the matter seriously with her mother.

Jackie had gotten used to life in California, but missed the things she left behind in Point Place, especially her friends. She hadn't seen them since the day she left, and made sure that they didn't have her address to come find her, or even have her phone number, to ensure they couldn't entice her to come back.

But, Jackie thought about them often, and held on to their contact information like prized possessions, treating herself to a phone call to the gang a couple times a year.

The day was June 14th, and Jackie realized: It was Donna's birthday!

Jackie started dialing the number, although she rarely called, she knew it by heart; due to the fact she missed her so much.

"Hello?" Donna's familiar voice answered.

"Donna, its Jackie. I called to wish you a happy birthday." She said.

"Jackie! Well, it's a great birthday surprise just hearing from you!" Donna said, and they fell into conversation as if they saw each other  
yesterday. They discussed everything in Donna's life, from her awkward encounter with Casey Kelso to her son's soccer game, but of course, Hannah remained a secret. Which meant that Jackie was hiding a huge portion of her life.

"So, Jackie...I know you've told me countless times you're never coming back, but listen. Next weekend is mine and Eric's tenth wedding anniversary, and Kitty and Red have put a little party together. It would mean so much to me if you could be there. I'll even pay for your airfare! And you can stay at our house!"

Had Eric and Donna really been married for ten years? That's how long she'd been gone? She had missed the wedding, being a Maid of Honor, a godmother, and so much more...all because she was shameful of what was now the most important thing in her life, Hannah. Why should she let her pride and hatred of Hyde ruin everything?

"Jackie...please. I want to see you. We all do." Donna begged.

"You know what, Donna? It's been twelve years. It's finally time for me to come back to Point Place." Jackie said her smile widening.

"Really? You have to be kidding me. This is too good to be true!" Donna exclaimed.

"No, you're right. It's about time I see you. And I have a lot of surprises in store, let me tell you." She laughed.

When Jackie got off the phone an hour later, it finally kicked in. Jackie was going back to Point Place. With Hannah. She was going to introduce her daughter to Donna and Eric, Kelso and Fez, Kitty and Red, and...Steven Hyde.


	3. The Journey Home

Jackie had packed and repacked several times. Hannah noticed her mother's new nervous habits. "Mom, relax, it's just a vacation. No big deal." She said on several occasions. Because of their tight budget, the Burkhart girls had never been on a real vacation. After twelve years, it was finally time Jackie splurged...and returned home. Hannah was upset that their first vacation had to be to Point Place, Wisconsin, or as she called it 'Nowhere Place, Wisconsin'.

"I'm just...nervous about the plane. I haven't been on a plane since the day I moved here. I don't particularly enjoy them." Jackie lied when they reached their seats.

"When did you move to Los Angeles?" Hannah asked.

"About twelve years ago."

"So, about the time you had me?" She said lightly.

"Yes."

"Did my dad live in Point Place?" She blurted. Jackie was caught off guard. Hannah rarely asked about her father.

"Why do you ask?" She said.

"Did he?" Hannah said, assertive.

"For a time, yes." She said tap dancing around the situation.

"Does he still live there?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him in twelve years." Jackie said flatly. She was hoping her tones would imply this was a topic not worth discussing. But yet, Jackie couldn't get mad at Hannah for bringing it up. It was natural for her to be curious about the father she never knew, considering Jackie never divulged information about him to Hannah.

"Did he live there when you were young?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Were you guys dating? When did you meet? How?" She said, her face lighting up.

"Hannah, you know the story. I was a princess; he was the knight in shining armor. But he was captured by the evil witch, so that's why I escaped the kingdom without him." Jackie said.

Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mom, I believed that story till I was like seven. But I'm almost thirteen. I need some answers!"

Jackie sighed. They had a four hour plane ride ahead of them. "Fine. I can't guarentee I can tell you everything. But what do you want to know?"

"How did you meet him?"

"He was friends with my boyfriend at the time."

"Where'd you meet?"

"My friend's basement."

"What were his hobbies?"

Jackie wanted to say getting high and drinking, but decided to go with, "Listening to music."

"What bands?" Hannah said excitedly.

"Zen Lepplin, Rolling Stones, stuff like that."

"Stuff like what I listen to!" She exclaimed happily.

"Like father like daughter." Jackie said dulcently. She prayed that Hannah wouldn't realize who her father was once she met Hyde simply based on their conversation.

"When did you start dating?"

"I was about eighteen. My boyfriend had just left me. We had an on and off relationship for a while. And Ste-your father just seemed to be there for me. We didn't expect it to really become something." She said quietly, reminiscing on all the secret hot make out sessions her and Hyde had in the past that would forever remain a secret from Hannah.

"What was he like?" Hannah said, noticing her mother had finally opened up, and was going to take advantage of it.

"He was...mysterious. He was rugged and cool, pretending not to have a care in the world. But deep inside, he was vulnerable, kind, and compassionate." Jackie smiled.

"Did you guys get married?"

"No. We considered it...but it's...complicated."

"What happened?"

"That I'm not going to get into." She said firmly.

"Ok. Fine. One last question." Hannah said, not wanting to push her luck. "Mom...does he know I exist?"

Jackie hesitated for a moment, not knowing how to answer.

"Excuse me, we are experiencing momentary turbulence. Please fasten your seat belts at this time." The pilot said over the intercom. Saved by the bell.

When the taxi pulled into the Foreman household, Jackie's heart began to beat faster as she was in sight of the house that made most of her teenage memories. She was finally home.

"Whose house is this?" Hannah said curiously as Jackie rang the doorbell. "Is it my grandma's? Or my Dad's?"

"Shhhh!" Jackie said, and the door open, facing Jackie with her best friend for the first time in twelve years.

"Jackie?" Donna said, almost as if it were a question; in total disbelief that she was finally seeing her best friend.

"Donna!" Jackie squealed, tears in her eyes.

They hugged for a long time, taking in the moment. Donna looked good; she had aged well. She had also gone back to her natural red roots.

"You're a redhead!" Jackie laughed, wiping away the tears.

"And you're...being watched?" Donna said suddenly, acknowledging Hannah for the first time.

"Yeah, um, Donna, a lot of things have changed in the past twelve years, besides your hair color." Jackie said awkwardly, putting her arm around Hannah. "I'm a mother."

"You mean babysitter, right? Or nanny?" Donna said, in shock, pulling her inside the house, away from Hannah. "Because, I mean, Jackie, I know you've been gone, but after all these years...you would've told me. Of course you would've told me. Right?"

"Why do you think I left?" Jackie said quietly.

Donna gasped. "So the father..."

Jackie closed the door to make sure Hannah wasn't listening.

"I left because I was ashamed...of the pregnancy, of the father, of everything. I've never told anyone his identity. Hannah knows nothing about him."

"Oh my God. Jackie, is it Fez? You were so ashamed of his baby, that's why you left?"

"No! Donna, I'm going to tell you who it is, and you have to SWEAR you won't tell anyone, especially him. He has no idea he has a daughter." Jackie said seriously.

"Just tell me who it is!"

"Well, I thought you would've guessed it by now. Oh, Donna, it feels so weird finally telling someone! Hannah's father is Steven Hyde."


	4. Hello Wisconsin!

Donna stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "So...you're gonna tell him, right?"

"Tell him what?"

"That he's the father, of course!" Donna exclaimed.

"Donna, don't be stupid. Of course not!" Jackie laughed.

"_What?"_

"It's been twelve years. Why would I start now?" Jackie said.

"Well, if it were me, I would've told him-"

"Look, Donna, it doesn't matter if I should've told him or not. But the fact is I didn't. And we can't change the past. I came here for you and Eric, not to reveal Hannah to Hyde. And it's going to stay that way." Jackie said sternly.

"Okay. Fine. But let me say this once, and I then I won't bring it up again. You're making a big mistake. Every little girl should grow up with a father if they have the chance. And we both know Hyde would be a good dad." Donna said seriously, then added lightly as she opened the door, "Okay, I'm done. Now I would like to meet your daughter."

"Eric's at a Brewer's game with the boys." Donna explained as they headed upstairs. "I'm sorry, we were only expecting ONE of you," She said, giving Jackie a glare, "And the bed only fits one. We've moved Samuel into Ben's room while you stay. I supposed we could fit the two of you in here, but I could also fit one of you in Hyde's old room."

"Hannah can take this room. I'll take Hyde's." Jackie said.

"Jackie, are you sure?" Donna said, not wanting to bring back any bad memories.

"It's fine." Jackie said.

"Donna, we're back!" Eric called from downstairs, "The Devil's not coming until-"

"I'm here, String Bean." Jackie replied, smiling.

"Oh, um, well this is awkward." Eric laughed as Jackie hurried down the stairs, and he greeted her with a big hug.

"Hey, Eric." Donna said, shortly following Jackie. "Can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?"

"Donna, wait a minute. I've got to say hello to Jackie. It took me twelve years to realize I finally missed her." He teased.

"But, Eric, I need to give you a heads up on-"

"Hey, Mom." Hannah called as she walked downstairs. "Have you seen my CD collection? I'm almost positive I brought it!"

"Sweetie, I told you not to!" Jackie sighed, following Hannah to her room.

Eric's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. There's two."

"And _that,_" Donna said triumphantly, "Is what I wanted to warn you about."

"So there's the Devil and little Devil...but where's Mr. Devil?" Eric said, still in shock.

"There isn't." She said flatly.

"What? Then who's the baby daddy?"

"Eric," Donna said, grabbing his wrist and sitting him on the couch. "Jackie made me SWEAR not to tell anyone, and I won't tell anyone else, but you're my husband, I can't keep anything from you-"

"C'mon, woman, just tell me who it is!" Eric said eagerly.

"Okay, you have to promise not to tell anyone, _especially _Hyde because-"

"Why would I tell Hyde?" Eric said suddenly.

Donna took a deep breath. "Well, he doesn't know it, but Hyde's the father."

"He's WHAT?"

"Shhhhh! I don't want her to hear you. She can't know you know! And you can't tell anyone who the father is!" Donna said sternly.

"But-"

Just that moment, Fez walked in.

"Fez!" Eric called, sitting his friend on the couch. "We gotta give you the heads up, or you'll be thrown a curveball just like me! Jackie's a mother! She and her daughter are upstairs!"

"Oh, so it was a girl? Did she ever admit to Hyde being the father?" He said calmly.

"Wait WHAT?" Donna and Eric said simultaneously. "You KNEW?"

"Well...no." Fez said, taken aback. "I just kind of assumed. I mean, she said she was leaving one day, then was gone by the morning, moving faster than I would to a cheerleader car wash! So, I thought about it for a moment. She broke up with me because she had to leave. She couldn't tell me why, but she was 'ashamed'. She had to get out fast though, probably because she didn't want to start showing! And, I wasn't the father. I know that because we never slept together. But she had to be ashamed. Because the father wasn't her current boyfriend. Or, because the father was with another woman. Or maybe, because she was still in love with him. But she didn't want him to come back to her out of pity. Jackie Burkhart has always been headstrong and proud. So, because she was so in love with Hyde she couldn't deal with it, and because she was scared of what her life would now bring, she did the easiest thing possible: leave."

Donna and Eric stared at Fez for a moment, absorbing his whole monologue.

"What?" Fez shrugged. "She's been gone twelve years, isn't that enough time to think of a theory?"

"I just can't believe we never knew." Donna sighed.

"Well, I kind of knew. Looks like I'm the brains of the group." Fez grinned proudly.

"Okay, I can't believe she never TOLD us." Donna said, kicking Fez off his high horse.

"Can you blame her? With that whole mess with Hyde, Kelso, Sam, Fez...everything, maybe she just needed to clear her head for a bit. Although I don't agree with her leaving for twelve years with barely any contact." Eric said insightfully.

"Eric's right. We shouldn't judge her; we don't know what she's gone through. Plus, she raised that little girl all by herself, and Hannah seems a lot more down-to-earth than young Jackie Burkhart." Donna said fairly. "But, before Jackie comes back downstairs, we have to discuss: What about Hyde?"

"What about him?" Fez and Eric asked.

"Well, he's the father! He's gonna wanna know details on this. I'm already predicting, he's going to be PISSED." Donna exclaimed.

"Not if he doesn't know he's the father!" Eric said, raising an eyebrow at Fez.

"Even if he doesn't, I'm sure he's going to want to know EVERYTHING about the whole situation. And I have a feeling he'll be a _little _jealous of the guy who gets to be the father of Jackie's baby, unaware that it's him." Donna said.

"C'mon, Donna, that was twelve years ago! They were like high school sweethearts! Now they're adults. Clearly they've moved on, haven't they?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." Donna said. "But due to the fact they're both still single, it sure doesn't look like they're doing too good at it."


	5. When Hyde Met Hannah

"Hannah, I told you not to bring your CD collection, remember?" Jackie glared.

"Well, 'because it might get lost' is a stupid rule! I'm twelve, Mom. If I lose it then it's my own fault! How come I can bring my expensive purse but not my collection of 10 dollar CDs?" She whined.

Hannah was right, it was a stupid reason. But her CD collection was a number of albums Hyde would take a liking too; therefore, it was a clue. So Jackie had to ensure they had nothing in common.

"And I told you not to pack those stupid ugly concert tees! You didn't listen to me, of course!"

"Because they're ugly isn't a valid reason!" Hannah shouted angrily. No, it wasn't. But 'because your father has the same one' was.

Eric had taken the boys to Fez's for dinner in order for a girl's night. Hannah, still angry at her mother and not happy of their vacation destination, was sulking in the living room while Jackie and Donna caught up on some much needed gossip.

"Well, Fez and Mia have been married for two years now. They live on the edge of town." Donna said.

"I can't wait to meet her." Jackie giggled. "I know we dated briefly, but still, who would _marry _Fez?"

"Who would sleep with Fez? They're expecting, you know." Donna informed her.

"What? Oh, that's great! I'll have to congratulate him." She gushed.

"Kelso and Brooke are still in Chicago, happily married." Donna said, and Jackie nodded. "Your goddaughter Betsy is thirteen now, and their son, Michael Jr. is nine. He's good friends with my boys. Ben is eight and Samuel is six. Eric and I have lived here since I was pregnant with Samuel. Kitty and Red gave us the house as a present. They live just outside of Point Place. But they're here all the time. The fact is that Eric gave them grandparents." And she added with a smirk, "Laurie hasn't."

"And...Steven?" Jackie asked. Whenever Donna called, Jackie would ask how everyone was doing. But she rarely asked about Steven; it hurt too much, and she wanted to pretend she didn't care. Every so often she would treat herself to asking about him. She thought it was about time she was in the know.

Donna laughed. "Oh, did you ever really expect Hyde to settle down? Still single as ever, but surprisingly the most eligible bachelor of Point Place."

"What?" Jackie said, thinking of all the time her fellow cheerleaders scoffed at her for dating a 'burnout.'

"Grooves Records is quite a hit. He owns a few, but mostly manages the one at Point Place. So he's got cash. And women seem to think he's a 'rugged handsome'. They all like him because he's mysterious and broken. They all want to be the one who figures him out. It's mostly young girls who are after him. They want to be the one who gets the mysterious and secluded Steven Hyde to open up. But older women don't waste their time. They want men who are marriage material." Donna explained.

Jackie scoffed. "I bet Steven _loves _that. All these young girls to screw around with, toying them into believing they're the one."

"He doesn't really notice it." Donna shrugged. "He doesn't really care. He goes on a few dates with various women every now and then, but that's about it. Oh, I've heard the women talk. They say things like 'That Jackie Burkhart messed him up.' or 'It's been about twelve years; waiting for that Jackie Burkhart is a lost cause.'' Jackie gasped. "Yeah, I guess you guys are the tragic love story of Point Place. You seemed to have made Steven Hyde undatable, much too every eligible bachorlette's dismay."

Hannah was contently watching television in the living room while her mother gossiped in the kitchen when a dishelved man entered through the front door.

"Foreman, the Ice Princess doesn't come in until-Who the hell are you?" He said, rounding on Hannah.

"Hannah."

"Ah, I get it." He smirked, taking a seat on the couch. "You must be Sammy's little girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Hannah said, confused.

"Oh, right, you're a little old for him. Ben's girlfriend, I'm guessing." He laughed.

"No, I'm just here because my mom made me." She said, disgusted at the man. He had his legs propped up on the coffee table as if he owned the place, wearing old jeans and a button down shirt, and aviators. This guy obviously thought he was cool for wearing sunglasses inside.

"Who's your mom?"

"Jackie." She said curtly.

The man's relaxed presence changed. He took his feet off the coffee table and faced her. "Jackie who?" He said slowly.

Hannah hesitated, not knowing if it was safe to give this man her last name. "Burkhart."

"You're kidding me, right? Because if Jackie had a kid...if Jackie...and she...I never...why didn't I...how couldn't she have..."

"Are you going to get to the point or can I go back to my TV show?" She said sassily.

"You're not her daughter. Or she would've told me about you." He confirmed.

"Well, you must think very highly of yourself." Hannah said in true Jackie Burkhart fashion, almost scaring the man by how similar they looked and acted, "Because just because YOU don't know of my mother's personal life, doesn't mean I don't exist. Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Hyde." He said roughly.

"Pleasure." She said sarcastically. "So what makes _you _think you should be informed of everything my mother does?"

"Or everyone she's done, more likely." Hyde mumbled. "And I should know cause me and your mom had a 'special relationship'. Much too mature for you to understand."

"Please, I'm twelve, not seven." She scoffed. Hyde shook his head. So young, so naive. "And, in my twelve years, I've never heard of a 'Hyde'. So I doubt you were anything important to her."

Hyde didn't need this. He didn't want to hear a twelve year old, offspring of his first love and some random guy on the street, tell him that Steven Hyde meant nothing to Jackie Burkhart. He didn't need to talk to this little twit at all, and wasn't going to give her any respect if she couldn't give him any. He just needed some information; He needed to figure out the one thing truly bothering him.

"Alright, I'm done playing around! I don't need to prove my seniority over you!" Hyde said angrily, standing up. "Just tell me: Who's your daddy, kid? Huh? Who's your daddy?"

"I don't-"

"Is he a nice, rich guy who does everything your mother wants? Does she control him with her manipulative personality? Or is he a rude guy who walks all over her and doesn't appreciate how damn lucky he is! C'mon, kid, what's the story?"

"I...I..."

"It's a simple question: Who's your daddy?"

"Steven!" Someone shrieked, and Hyde looked up to face Jackie Burkhart. And damn, did she still look as beautiful as ever.

"Look at her!" Jackie said, embracing her daughter, who had tears rolling down her face. "Can't you see this isn't a subject to discuss? Twelve years, and you still sicken me!"

Hyde looked at Hannah, she truly looked shaken up over the argument, which Hyde selfishly hadn't noticed through his rage. He also noticed the loving embrace Jackie gave to her daughter, making the feelings he had hidden for Jackie over the years resurface...just a little bit.


	6. Somebody He Used to Know

Jackie sent her daughter upstairs, assuring her that she would be there in a moment. Once she left, there was an awkward, strained, tension-filled silence between her and Hyde.

"Well, well, well...It seems the Ice Princess has returned to freeze the rest of hell." Hyde smirked.

"You're right. It's hard to do it all in one sitting with so many burnouts like you infesting Point Place." She spat.

Hyde chuckled. Did she really think 'burnout' was going to offend him? If he had a dime for every time someone called him that...The word had truly lost its effect on him.

Hyde laughed at her attempt to trash him. It was so innocent and...cute. "How are ya, Jackie?" He said easily.

"Don't try that stuff on my, you filthy piece of...filth!" Jackie said in a rage.

"Good one." Hyde sneered.

"Stop laughing. Ugh, I could slap you right now. I want you to be angry! You've made my child go up to her room crying within three minutes of meeting her. It's people like you that made me leave Point Place. You sicken me. This should hurt, Steven!"

And hurt it did. But Hyde had learned at a young age never to convey emotions, and if possible, to never _feel _emotions at all. Because emotions helped you get attached. And often, the people Hyde became attached to left. Like his stepdad, his mom, and most importantly, Jackie. So often it was easier to not to care at all...or at least pretend not to...

"Who is he, Jackie?" He said calmly and sincerely, as if he desperately wanted to know.

She didn't answer.

"Do you not know?"

"Yes, of course I know, Steven! I haven't been whoring around like you did!" She spat.

"It's a simple one word question!" Hyde said, raising his voice. "You don't have to insult me about my past decisions about it! I just wanna know ONE decision you made. Who's the damn father of your kid?"

"I can't tell you." She said softly.

"Can't or won't?" He said.

"Both."

"Fine. Whatever. Have it your way. Just answer one simple question. Was he from Point Place, or where ever the hell it is you ran off to?"

Jackie hesitated for a moment. This could be a big hint...but yet, he _was _the father, unaware that his daughter was upstairs. The least she could do was tell him the father once resided in Point Place.

"He was from Point Place."

"Does he still live here?" Hyde said.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him in twelve years."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to get into this with you. You asked for one question, and that's all I will give you." Jackie said confidently.

Hyde sighed and sat on the couch, not knowing what to say.

"I want you to apologize to her." Jackie instructed.

"And what makes you think I'll listen you you?" Hyde said spitefully.

"Because this isn't about me. This is about an innocent little girl probably crying upstairs because a stranger humiliated her on her lack of knowledge of her past." Jackie said convincingly.

"Damn." Hyde sighed, heading upstairs. Why did she always make him feel guilty?

Hyde knocked on the door before entering. He didn't know it, but Jackie was watching through the crack in the door, trying to see the relationship between father and daughter.

"Oh." Hannah sniffled, lifting her head from her pillow. "It's you."

"Look, Hannah," Hyde said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry."

"Are you actually, or did my mom just make you tell me?"

Hyde sighed and took off his aviators, something he only did when he was sincere. "Yes, I am truly sorry. I lost my temper, and that's not cool, man." Hyde said, and decided to open up to the little Jackie. "You see...I used to have feelings for your mother. Very, strong feelings. Of course, it's been years since I've seen your mother, and we've both long moved on, but some feelings never truly go away. They say you never forget your first love, right? I mean, I always thought that was a load of crap, but maybe it's kinda true. I mean, me and your mother are nothing now, but imagining her with some guy other than me...it upset me for some odd reason. So I lashed out at you. I'm sorry, man." Hyde finished, returning to his signature Zen.

Hannah was quiet for a moment. "So...you love my mom?"

"Loved, not love. And I admitted it once, so don't ever ask me to admit it again." Hyde said gruffly. "I don't open up, that's for pansies. So let's keep this conversation between you and me."

"Okay, man." Hannah laughed, poking fun of his 'Zen' attitude before putting on her headphones.

Hyde smiled before starting to walk out. Then he hesitated. Maybe Hannah didn't know who her father was, but Point Place was a small town. Odds were, the father was somebody he used to know. And he was DYING to know who _he_ was.

So, maybe if he befriended Hannah...he'd be able to figure it out by her personality and overall manner. "Hey," He said, turning around. "Watcha listening to?"

"Led Zeppelin." She said.

Hyde stared at her in amazement. He was expecting ABBA or some other girly, useless crap that people called music. This kid was cool.

"Which one?" He said excitedly.

"Led Zeppelin IV. It's one of my favorites. But my stupid MOM hid my cd collection so I couldn't bring the rest." She said angrily.

"Don't call your mom stupid." Hyde corrected her, then laughed, "She probably didn't want me finding out you were interested in them to keep you from bonding with a scumbag like me."

"You like Led Zeppelin too?" She said.

"Only the greatest band ever. Who else do you like?"

"Oh ya know, the Stones, The Beatles, ACDC, Jimi Hendrix, Pink Floyd, KISS, stuff like that." She said casually.

Hyde stared at her for a moment, in disbelief, and then cracked a huge grin. "If you didn't look so much like your mother I'd swear you weren't related. I own a music store in Point Place. How about tomorrow I take you to it? I got all the good stuff."

"Really?" She said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, not like there's much else to do in this stupid town anyway." Hyde smiled.


	7. Since You've Been Gone

Hyde walked out of the bedroom, and was surprised to be face to face with Jackie.

"Oh, Steven," She said, caught off gaurd; she had planned to run out before he saw her.

"Jackie? Were you listening in the whole time?" Hyde said nervously.

"Yes-I mean, no, just the end!" She lied quickly. "It's very sweet of you to take her to Grooves."

"Yeah...well, whatever." Hyde shrugged.

"It's also very unlike you." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, whatever." He repeated. He was glad she couldn't see his eyes past his aviators, or she might realize he had other intentions.

"Ugh, Steven, you are so unsociable!" Jackie sighed. "I swear, going out with me was the best decision you ever made, because it gave you at least a _taste _of what it was like to have a normal conversation."

"If you say so." Hyde laughed, heading down the stairs.

"Hey!" Jackie giggled, hitting him.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" Hyde said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"You left, okay? Without a trace, for twelve years. And God, I'm pretty sure I had something to do with it. You don't think I thought about you, worried about you, every day for twelve damn years? And now you come back, giggling with me as if nothing has happened between us. Don't, Jackie, please. It's too hard." He said seriously.

"You think _I _was coming on to _you_? Fat chance!" Jackie scoffed.

"Whatever, man. I'm not gonna argue about it. Just...let's keep our distance, okay? Because when this is all over, you're gonna leave again. So don't try to make it feel harder than it will be." Hyde said bluntly, walking away.

"You're the one making this harder by being difficult!" Jackie screamed, following him down the stairs.

"Yeah? Well maybe being difficult will make it easier when you leave this time around." Hyde said.

Jackie was quiet for a moment. "Steven..."

"I gotta go. It's guys' night, remember? I should have never bothered you. I'm off to Fez's for some pizza." He said, and with a curt nod, he left.

There was a second of silence, where Jackie waited to him to come back and apologize...but for what? Just for today? Just for now? Or for her whole life?

Somebody entered the living room, but it wasn't Hyde. It was simply Donna.

"What the hell happened?" She yelled.

"Steven. What more did you expect?"

"Within two minutes of him being here he's made your daughter cry, and within two minutes of contact with him, you both exploded with rage!" She exclaimed.

"Well, don't blame me for it!" She screamed. Jackie Burkhart did not enjoy being accused.

"Hey, I heard your shrill voice in the mix too, sweetie." Donna snapped.

"Donna!" Jackie gasped.

"Look, I love you, and I've missed you so much, but Hyde's my friend too, okay? You can't put all the blame on him. It's not all his fault, and I'm sure he feels bad enough."

"Donna, what happened after I left?" Jackie said quietly, sitting down.

"Well, nothing initially. Eric and Kelso had a bet on how long you'd be gone. Kelso said five weeks. Eric said five days. Me, it didn't hit me at first. Secretly I always thought you'd come back. But over time, I realized I had no one to discuss girl stuff with. No one to whisper about Eric with, to giggle about boy problems, etc. I also didn't have a Maid of Honor, anymore. It ended up being my cousin, if you were wondering. It's fun being one of the guys, but I never knew how important girlfriends were until you left." Donna sighed.

Jackie was touched. And the same for her. She didn't realize how important her lumberjack tomboyish friend was to her. "And, Steven? How did he take it?"

"Hyde was...different. The days following your absence, he and Sam got in a huge fight. When Sam found out he pushed back their date later to see his ex-girlfriend, she was livid. Once they made up, he began to cling to her. Years later, he admitted to me he did that because:

_"I don't know, man...part of me always thought...maybe, me and Jackie were meant to be together. If that's true, we'd always come back to each other, once we would get over our hateful feelings and broken hearts. So when she left, I could never have Jackie. So now, I had to devote my time to what I had, Sam. And, God, I wanted to make it work. I wanted to give her everything I didn't give to Jackie, not because I loved her more, hell, I don't think I loved her at all, but because I never wanted to see someone walk out again, because of me. I didn't want to hurt people anymore."_

Donna quoted, and tears welled in Jackie's eyes. "Well, that didn't quite work out. Sam left, turned out she was already married, that slut, and Hyde was alone."

"And?" Jackie whispered.

"He was different, ya know? Always in the basement, beer in hand, waiting. One eye on the TV, one on the door, waiting for someone to enter. The one year anniversary of your leaving, we were in the circle, and the guys were joking around, wondering what had become of you. Kelso suggested maybe you were a prostitute, and Hyde gave him a black eye, leaving without another word. To be honest, we all thought you'd come back. We didn't think you could make it one your own. But not Hyde. He knew you could do it. He simply believed if you'd come back, it'd be because you wanted to." She said with narrowed eyes. "And you never did."

"But I did! I just couldn't. I had to leave, Donna, I told you I'd never come back!" Jackie cried.

"Yes, but we've all made promises we couldn't keep? You and Hyde sure made plenty of them. And he kind of hope this would be one of those broken promises. After two years, he kind of lost hope, and started bringing home different women every night. Until one day, Eric said:

_"You need to stop, Hyde. Look, I know why you're like this. You can deny it all you want, but we know it's because of Jackie. You need to stop. No matter how many girls you bring home, Jackie won't be jealous. Because she's not here anymore. Clearly, Jackie's moved on, and so should you."_

"And from then on, he cleaned his act." Donna explained. "His emotions were harder to read. He always had those damn aviators on, and with that stupid Zen attitude, you can never tell what he's really feeling."

"If he feels at all." Jackie sneered.

"Oh, trust me. He feels. If he didn't care about you, why would he now be trying to push you away?" Donna said skeptically.


	8. You Can't Always Get What You Want

"When are you taking me to Hyde's record store, Mom?" Hannah asked excitedly the next morning.

"Oh, Hyde said he'd come pick you up on his lunch break." Donna informed her.

"Did he? Well, I sure didn't know about this." Jackie scoffed.

"Yeah, he called earlier and told me to tell you." Donna said casually.

"A little weird, isn't it?" Jackie said. "For a man to pick up the twelve year old girl he just met, daughter of his ex-girlfriend."

"Hmm. Maybe he just wants some father-daughter bonding." Donna whispered proudly, and Jackie nudged her so Hannah wouldn't hear her.

"It's also weird he didn't call me to tell me, wouldn't you say?" Jackie said loudly.

"Eh, I don't know. I answered the phone, and he just didn't feel the need to have to talk to you." Donna shrugged.

"Whatever. I was probably too busy to talk to him anyway."

"Mom, you spent an hour and a half on your hair this morning. I think you had some time." Hannah said.

"Wish I could say the same about you! Come on, wearing one of those stupid concert tees again? How about a cute little sundress?" Jackie cooed, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Please, I don't want to walk in and look like I listen to ABBA!" She sighed. "When I walk in, I want everyone to know I'm a hardcore Zeppelin fan."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Hyde's daughter." Eric grinned mischievously.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. Did he know? But she quickly shifted her glance; if he didn't know, she didn't want to make it more obvious.

Once out of view, Donna gave Eric a small smack on the back of the head. "Way to make it obvious you know, dumbass!" She whispered in his ear.

"She's Jackie! She won't know. There's nothing inside that big head of hair." He said defensively.

"She's_ Jackie, _not Kelso!" Donna whisper-yelled.

"Well, you sure do look excited." Hyde grinned once he and Hannah were in the car.

"There's nothing to do in Point Place! This will probably be the most interesting thing here." Hannah explained.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I've lived here thirty-three years." Hyde scoffed.

"How come you never moved away?"

"Eh, what was the point? I got no family anywhere else, and no wife or kids begging me to move to a bigger house. Foreman and Donna live here, and Fez not too far by. And Kelso loves coming back. The friends are the only thing good about this place."

"Then how come my mom moved? Did nobody like her?"

Hyde was disappointed Hannah didn't know why Jackie left. He was taking the kid to his store; the least she could do was have some answers! "Nah, I mean, we all got used to her. Then we liked her." He laughed, and then added, "And why did she leave? You know about as much as I do on that subject."

"My mom kinda seems to have a lot of secrets." Hannah sighed. "I've never met my Dad or my grandparents. My Mom's an only child, so I have no cousins. Moving to Los Angeles right before she was born, she didn't have any friends. All the friends she has now are moms she met through my friends."

"Los Angeles, eh? Didn't know that." Hyde noted.

"She didn't tell you? Makes sense, she tells me nothing of Point Place. I had heard of Donna sparsely, and she barely mentioned Eric, Kelso, and Fez. But you? I had never heard of a Hyde." Hannah said casually.

"Really?" Hyde said. Maybe she had more information than he thought. "Well, here we are." He said, pulling into Grooves. "What do you think?"

Hannah took a moment to take it all in as she entered the store. She felt like she had been transported back into the age of rock and roll. "It's absolutely amazing."

As her smile widened, so did Hyde's. He had no idea why he enjoyed making this little girl so happy.

So, Steven thought he'd play mind games with her, pick her daughter up, and not acknowledge Jackie at all? Well, it took two to tango. Jackie knew mind games, and they were in the form of cute concert tees and tight jeans.

So, when it came time for Jackie to pick Hannah up, she strut into Grooves wearing tight jeans, high heels, and one of Hannah's rolling stone concert tees, which was quite small on her so it accented her boobs and showed a bit of her flat stomach.

Hyde couldn't believe his eyes; she looked hot.

"Oh God." Hannah sighed, rolling her eyes. "She's doing it again."

"Doing what?" Hyde asked.

"Looking hot to get what she wants. When I was failing math and we couldn't afford summer school, she walked into that parent-teacher conference wearing the shortest skirt I had ever seen. She had my math teacher's tongue down her throat by the end of the night! But I would've rather failed then see that. I hate how she plays people to get what she wants because she knows she's still got it. It's sickening." She scoffed.

"I dunno," Hyde said, puffing out his chest and re-adjusting his aviators. "Depends on WHAT she wants." He thanked the Lord that Hannah couldn't see his eyes behind his shades, or she would've watches his eyes follow her mother's butt as she slowly brought it back up after picking up a fallen CD.

Hyde knew he shouldn't do it. He was at a weak point right now; he was anticipating his conversation with her. She could walk all over him right now and there was nothing he was going to be able to do about it! This is why he needed to stay away from her, she made him vulnerable. But at this point...he wanted it, she wanted it, what was a little conversation going to do about it?

So, when she started to come close to him, he held his breath, thinking what he was going to say...but she strut right past him! Clearly, she was strutting like she knew she was looking hot, walking with a purpose. And that purpose was...BRENT ANDREWS?

"Tough break, loverboy." Hannah said bracingly, patting him on the back while they watched Jackie turn the charm on for another man.

"Loverboy? What? I barely noticed her!" Hyde lied.

"I don't need to see your eyes follow her signature bend-and-snap to know you were interested. The subtle 'Look at me I'm a strong man' puff of the chest was enough." She said with a cheeky grin.

"You're dead, kid." Hyde laughed.


	9. Burn Baby Burn

Brent Andrews was Michael Kelso. But better. Beautiful, and could get any girl he wanted. But, in addition, he was captain of the football team in high school. And he was smart. So he was basically Kelso 2.0. Too bad when Jackie had been a sophomore, he was a senior, so she had to settle for Kelso instead, because Brent was so out of her league.

But now, they were out of high school, so age just a number. And now Brent was attainable. And she looked hot.

"Hi, Brent." Jackie said seductively.

"Jackie, right?" He said, "Jackie Burkhart?"

"So," A voice said behind Hyde. "Looks like someone's losing his girl...BURN!" Hyde turned around to face Michael Kelso. Naturally, Hyde responded with a punch back in the arm.

"Shut it, Kelso. She's not my girl!"

"Uncle Hyde has a girl?" Betsy, Kelso's thirteen year old daughter, said with a smirk.

"Betsy!" Hyde said, giving the girl a big hug.

"So, which one is she, Uncle Hyde?" Betsy said, scoping out the store.

"It's that one." Kelso said, pointing at Jackie.

"No, well yes, he's talking about her, but he's wrong-"

"Bets, you should know, I did it with her WAY before he did!" Kelso said proudly.

"Get bent!" Hyde said, punching him. "And that's your daughter, man! Why are you telling her these things?"

"Betsy, there is something you should know, though." Kelso said, putting his arm on her shoulders. "That woman is your godmother."

"That's her?" Betsy said excitedly. "The bitch that left Uncle Hyde?"

"Let's NOT call her that right now-"

"Why?" Betsy said angrily. "You've been a great godfather, and she ran out on me. Even more importantly, she ran out on all her friends, and most importantly, you!"

"My mom did not run out on anyone!" Hannah said hotly.

"MOM?" Kelso yelled.

"Yes, the 'bitch that ran out on Uncle Hyde' happens to be my mother. So I'd like it if you didn't talk about her that way." Hannah said sternly.

"You're Jackie's daughter?" Kelso exclaimed, and added in an undertone to Hyde, "She's not mine, is she?" Hyde punched him harder than ever before, partially to take all his anger out on Kelso's shadowing presence on his and Jackie's relationship, and partially because he couldn't confidently answer that question.

"Nobody knows who the father is, man." Hyde said, trying to remain Zen.

"I can't father another illegitimate child, I just can't!" Kelso whined.

"And you know what the kid would probably be saying? Michael Kelso can't be my father, he just can't!" Hyde said, trying to cover his anger with a burn.

"Burn!" Betsy laughed.

"Hey, you're my daughter! You're getting burned too!" Kelso said.

"Double Burn!" Hyde said.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Brent confirmed.

"I'll be waiting." Jackie winked.

"If you're more interested in _being _the merchandise then buying the merchandise, then you should get the hell outta my store." Hyde said snidely.

"BURN!" Kelso screamed.

"Oh, Steven, you saw that? I'm so embarrassed." She giggled.

"Of course I saw it! So did your daughter, Kelso, and your fricken goddaughter that you don't know! What a way to make a first impression."

"My Goddaughter?" Jackie said quietly. There was another great thing she left being by leaving Point Place.

"Well, DAMN JACKIE! You still look as good as I remember!" Kelso grinned, giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"And you're still as horny as I remember." Jackie teased.

"Nuh uh, I'm just kiddin' around. Michael Kelso is whipped!" He said proudly, showing her his ring. "It's all about Brooke, Betsy, and Michael Jr. now."

"And where is Betsy?"

"Right here." She said, appearing behind Hyde.

"Hi, Betsy! I'm your Godmother, Jackie." She said sweetly.

"I know." She said dulcetly. "But only because my dad told me. I couldn't pick you out of a crowd because you've been gone since I was a baby."

"Betsy, that's no way to treat your Godmother!" Kelso scolded.

"She's no Godmother, she's a stranger!" Betsy said defensively.

"Bets, don't blame Jackie. Had she been around, she would've been more involved in your life. It's neither your nor her fault." Hyde said fairly, and Jackie gave him a nod of gratitude, feeling guiltier every second.

"I got an idea! Jackie, why don't you hang with Betsy for the rest of the day?" Kelso suggested.

"Oh, I don't know." Jackie said uneasily. Spending the day with a hostile teen could be uncomfortable. "I, uh, have to take care of Hannah, remember?"

"We'll take care of Hannah." Hyde said. The more information he could get out of Hannah, the better.

"I don't know if I trust you two..."

"Oh, c'mon, we're just gonna take her to the Hub or something." Hyde waved her off.

"Fine. I'll take Betsy shopping with me for my date." She said casually.

"Date?" Hyde responded quickly.

"Yes...with Brent. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" She smirked.

"No. Do you want me to?"

"No. But you want me to want you to not want me going on this date, don't you?" Jackie counter-remarked.

"No. But you-"

"Okay, stop this now, I'm getting confused!" Kelso yelled. "Hyde, we're taking Hannah to the Hub, and Jackie, you can go shopping with Betsy. Sound good?"

"Fine." Both Jackie and Hyde sighed.


	10. The One That Got Away

"So..." Betsy began, breaking the silence in the car, "Did you do all this to get my Uncle jealous?"

Jackie scoffed. "I was NOT trying to make Steven jealous."

"Oh, so you just always dress like a whore?" Betsy said lightly.

Jackie pulled over. "Look, kid, you need to stop. I've known you for five minutes and you've been making judgments left and right. And you can cut the innocent 'I'm just the cute wittle niece protecting her favorwite uncle' crap BECAUSE HE'S NOT EVEN YOUR REAL UNCLE!"

"Yeah, well he is my godfather. And you may 'technically' be my godmother, but you sure don't act like it. My parents and their friends may have to play nice to you because you're childhood friends, but I have no recollection of you, so I'm going to tell it like it is." Betsy said sternly.

"What give you the right?" Jackie scoffed.

"My Mom's an only child. My dad comes from a dysfunctional family. His friends are more important to him. And to Steven, his friends are all he has. He adores the Foreman boys and Michael Jr., but his special bond is with me. He says when they get older, that's when they'll need their cool Uncle Hyde to help them pick up chicks and buy beer. So, until then, I'm his favorite. He's been watching me since I was a baby. So I know alllllll about him." She smirked.

"Okay, so Steven's a good godfather, and I'm an awful godmother, is that all?" Jackie rolled her eyes, pretending not to be touched by Hyde's relationship with the little Kelso.

"I'm just saying, I know everything. I know why you were chosen as my godmother. Because my father thought you and Uncle Hyde would be together for a while. So, I decided to ask my father what happened. He said you were a classic 'opposites attract' couple. He said your relationship started as a mistake but ended as a mistake. And when I asked Uncle Hyde about it? He wouldn't go into much detail. He just looked distracted as he said, 'Jackie Burkhart? Yeah, she was the one that got away.'"

"So, Hannah?" Kelso said once they were sitting at the Hub. "Who's the lovely man in Jackie's life?"

"She doesn't have one." Hannah said.

"Oh, right, cause now she has Brent!" Kelso laughed.

"They're not dating." Hyde reminded him.

"Not...YET." Kelso snickered.

"Don't worry loverboy. My mom does this all the time. She goes on dates with random guys, but they never last. She's always too busy working for a relationship."

"Too busy working for a relationship? That sure doesn't sound like Jackie." Hyde scoffed.

"My mother is a hard working single mom and the single most important thing in her life is me. So if you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me, and I suggest you take me home." Hannah said sternly.

"Jesus, Hannah, it was a joke. You sound more like your mother every minute." He smirked.

"So, you like this?" Jackie said, showing off the short dress to Donna that she had bought later at the house.

"Yeah, it's cute." Donna nodded in approval.

"If you're a slut." Betsy said darkly.

"Betsy!" Donna gasped.

"Okay, Betsy, we got off to a rough start, but by the end of the shopping trip I thought we were having fun. So what's up now?" Jackie said exasperatedly.

"I think you're just trying to make Uncle Hyde jealous. This whole thing is just one big burn to you. I don't like it." Betsy said.

"You know what I think?"

"Jackie," Donna said, pulling her aside. 'There's no use fighting with a teenager. And, to be fair, that girl may have her father's looks, but her mother's brains. She's as smart as a whip, and she may be on to something."

"I am NOT trying to make Steven jealous!" Jackie lied angrily.

"Good, cause if you did, it isn't working." Hyde said, walking into the living room, followed by Hannah and Kelso.

"Steven!" Jackie said, caught off guard. She wasn't expecting him to hear that. Also, she wasn't expecting that response. It surprised her. Not because he wasn't jealous, but because of how much it hurt. "What are you doing here? This isn't your house"

"It's not your house either! I'm simply returning your daughter, unless you suppose I keep her?" Hyde said, and was overtaken with her beauty when he saw her.

"No, I rather not have her corrupted by you." Jackie said, taking her daughter's arm.

"Mom, Hyde and Kelso told me the funniest stories about you today! I certainly have blackmail on you! By the way, can I go to Hyde's store again tomorrow? Please, Mom!"

"I don't think Steven wants-"

"Sure you can, kiddo." Hyde said. "Tell ya what, while your mom is whoring around tonight, why don't you, me, Betsy, and Kelso go get dinner? Maybe Eric, Donna, and the boys wanna come? And we should invite Fez and Mia!" He suggested.

"Great idea!" Kelso said.

"And the best part is, Jackie can't come!" Hyde laughed. It was easier for him to suppress his feelings and be mean to Jackie rather than admit to himself that he wanted to be the only man to lay eyes on her in that dress.

"Hyde, I'm not coming if you're going to insult my mom." Hannah said seriously.

"I'm kidding, Jesus, take a joke, Man." Hyde said.

"It wasn't very funny." Jackie said acidly.

"Look, you get to spend your days in Point Place dressing slutty to win over the most eligible bachelors in Point Place while I play babysitter for the Foreman boys and Kelso kids. Clearly your life beats mine. So clearly I have the right to talk about it." Hyde said.

"Fine," Jackie said, and jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'm going on my date. Donna, be sure to watch on Hannah, and keep her far away from Steven Hyde."

She grabbed her purse and strutted to the door, Hyde watching her every move through his shades. When she opened the door, she surprised Brent by greeting him with a long kiss. She giggled and waved to the gang in the living room, and closed the door behind her.

There she went again, Hyde thought to himself. The one that got away.


	11. Sparks Fly

The night had been fun. Hyde, Hannah, The Formans, Fez and Mia, and Kelso and Betsy, soon reunited with Brooke and Junior, enjoyed a delicious pizza dinner. It was nice having the whole gang back together. Of course, things weren't the same. Jackie wasn't there, but Hannah was a substitute. And, everyone had their own families to attend to, so Hyde was often left in conversation with Hannah. They had fun together, shooting spitballs at Fez and sneaking salt in Eric's drink and watching him spit it out. Hyde didn't know why, but he really liked her. She was a good kid.

And that's why he was still at the Foreman's house, watching TV with Hannah at ten PM. Or at least that's what his excuse was.

"Hyde, you can go home, really. I'm used to being by myself all the time. Besides, Eric and Donna are upstairs if anything goes wrong." Hannah said.

"No, I love Saved By the Bell, really." Hyde lied, craning his neck to check if any car had pulled in the driveway.

"Really? What's the main characters name?" Hannah challenged.

"Well..." Hyde began, and then sighed, defeated. "Every time I think you're not like your mother you say something snarky like this." Hyde smirked.

"Speaking of my mother, I know you're waiting to see how her date went, Loverboy." Hannah grinned.

"And if I was?" Hyde said, trying to remain Zen.

"I'll take responsibility as your excuse for staying here." Hannah offered.

"Cool." Hyde nodded, and they watched the show together, Hyde periodically asking questions about the plot of the show, and Hannah laughing at his confusion.

Eventually, Hannah fell asleep. Hyde didn't see Jackie coming in any time soon, but didn't want to wake Hannah up. Gently, he picked her up, cradled her in his arms, and started to bring her up the stairs. She was tiny, like her mother, but still almost a teenager. But in his arms, she looked so vulnerable. She was petite and pretty, like her mother, but he was sure she had gone through a lot of pain. He knew she and Jackie must be lonely out in the big city of Los Angeles, and he knew Jackie worked hard to make ends meet. He was proud that Jackie was independent and had gone so long without a man, but she deserved one. She was the greatest person Hyde knew.

And when he met the father, the one that Jackie was ashamed to reach out to, he was going to hurt him. He was the one who had ruined a family. He was the one who made poor Hannah fatherless. He was the one who drove Jackie out of Point Place.

But wait...wasn't Hyde the reason she left Point Place?

_Could he be the father?_

No...he couldn't be...Jackie wouldn't do this to him. She knew how much he resented his parents for abandoning him. She knew he wouldn't do the same to his child. She knew he would be a great father to prove them wrong, and to give the child everything he didn't get.

So, when he laid Hannah in her bed, who stirred ever so slightly, he let out a sigh of relief. Jackie wouldn't let him negatively alter the fate of a poor young child. Every child deserved two loving parents if they could. So Hyde was going to find the sick Bastard who left Jackie and Hannah.

Hannah opened her eyes slightly, watching Hyde close the door to her bedroom behind him. So this was what it felt like to have a father. A protective man who carried you up the stairs when you were tired. Just one of the many things Hannah missed out in life. Why wasn't Hyde a father? He was a decent guy.

But wait...Mom had said the father was a boyfriend of hers...

_Could Hyde be her father?_

No...he couldn't be...her mother wouldn't do this to her. She knew how much Hannah wanted her father in her life. She knew Hyde was a good guy, and would've been a good Dad. If he was the father, she would have been stupid to let him go.

When Hyde reached the bottom step, he heard shouting from outside.

"No, Brent!" Jackie said.

"C'mon, baby," Brent said smoothly, "Just let me inside. It'll only be for a little bit."

"No, I'm a guest here. I can't let you in." Jackie said determinedly.

"Then you can come back to my place."

"No! It's the first date. I'm a mother, Brent, I can't be fooling around."

"Just for a little..."

"No."

"Then give me one, hot, long, kiss," He said forcefully, grabbing her arms and leaning in.

"No!" Jackie yelled, trying to wriggle out.

"Is there a problem here?" Hyde said, opening the door.

"Steven." Jackie sighed. He had come to her rescue, again.

"Oh, so this is why you wouldn't let me in!" Brent yelled angrily, shoving Jackie, but Hyde grabbed hold of her, keeping his hands on her shoulders protectively. "You're hiding other men in here?"

"I didn't know he was here!" Jackie cried.

"I was waiting til she got home because I knew a dumbass like you would try something on her." Hyde said.

"Did you just call me a dumbass?"

"I'm sorry, do you need me to repeat that slower...DDDD-UUUU-MMM-BBBB-AAA-SSSSSSSSS?"

Brent cracked his knuckles. "You're the real dumbass if you think this kind of talk will impress her."

"I got her once, who's to say I can't get her again?" Hyde said proudly.

"Well then, I guess she's easier than I thought." Brent laughed, and Hyde punched him before he could say anything more.

"Steven!" Jackie shrieked and Brent fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Jackie." Hyde said, adjusting his aviators before ensuring Brent was unconscious and nothing more serious. "I just didn't want to see him hurt you, physically or verbally."

"Did you really stay here and wait up until I got home?" Jackie said admirably, coming closer to him.

"Yeah," Hyde said, glad she couldn't see his blush in the darkness. "I mean...it's whatever."

"It was very unlike you. It was...sweet." Jackie smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't do sweet." Hyde said gruffly.

"I like sweet." Jackie whispered, and leaned him and gave him a quick kiss. It was only for a moment, her lips barely brushing his, but the effect was instantaneous on Hyde, leaving his lips quivering for more.

"Sorry." Jackie blushed.

"Don't be," Hyde said, leaning in again, hungry for more.

Jackie out a finger to his lips. "We're supposed to stay away from each other, isn't that right? That's what you said last night. Goodnight, Steven." And with a small wave, she closed the door.

After doing so, she leaned against the door, touching her lips, still feeling the spark the simple kiss had given her, secretly hoping Hyde would barge in, lift her off her feet and kiss her passionately. But he didn't. This whole thing was probably just one big burn to him. She made a fool of herself by trying to make her jealous, and then he pretended to care about her, so that she'd do something foolish and give into him, kissing him!

How could she be so stupid?

Hyde let out a sigh after she left, and leaned against the door, his lips still tingling from the spark the little kiss had given her. He secretly hoped Jackie would reopen the door, grab him by the shirt collar and kiss him passionately. But she didn't. This whole thing was probably just one big burn to her. He had made a fool of himself by waiting up for her while she got dressed up on a date, and proved he was jealous by punching Brent. Then, just to mess with him, she had kissed him, leaving him begging for more.

How could he be so stupid?


	12. Fairytales

Hyde had spent fifteen minutes deciding what to wear. Which was fifteen more minutes than usual. He knew he should be avoiding Jackie, for the sake of himself and even her, but he couldn't get her off his mind, especially after that kiss. So he was on the edge of his seat, waiting for Hannah and Jackie to enter, and was highly disappointed when only Hannah walked in.

"Well don't you look classy today?" Hannah smirked, tugging on Hyde's bolo tie. "It's to impress my mom, isn't it?"

"That's none of your business." Hyde said.

"Mom said her date didn't go so well." Hannah informed him. "But, she was in a good mood this morning, blasting her ABBA music while she got ready, always a good sign. I suspect you had something to do with it."

"And why's that?"

"Well, you were at the Foreman's pretty late last night." She accused, then sighed and added, "C'mon, just admit it Hyde, I know you still have feelings for my mom!"

"Okay, alright, fine! I do!" Hyde said. He had to tell someone! "I kind of want to ask her out...just for dinner, to catch up, to figure out where we went wrong, you know?"

"Are you asking for my permission?" Hannah smiled.

"I don't need you permission." Hyde scoffed. "I'm an adult. Your mom is an adult. We don't need your permission."

Hannah laughed. "You're so naive. You forgot...I am my mother's one and only. She'd marry you tomorrow if I told her too. But...she'd also stay away from you if I didn't approve. And, how cute would it look if charming and kind Steven Hyde went and asked Jackie Burkhart's little daughter if it was okay to date her mom? Adorable, don't you think? Very impressive." She said with a manipulative smile.

"Hannah," Hyde sighed, trying to contain his laughter, "Is it okay with you if I ask out your mom?"

"Why, yes, Hyde, it's so nice of you to ask!" She giggled, but then added seriously, "But, yes, I approve. And actually, I kind of hope you stick around."

"Thanks, kid." Hyde smiled.

Two hours later, Jackie walked through the doors of Grooves.

"Incoming." Hannah said. "You ready?"

"I got this." Hyde said, and walked over to her.

"Hey, Jackie." He said, trying to stay cool.

"Hi, Steven." She said.

"So...what brings you here?"

"My daughter." She said bluntly.

"Anything...else?" Hyde said hopefully, and Jackie caught on.

"No, Steven! You said we should keep our distance and you're right. It'll be too hard to lose you again."

"Then what was that kiss for?"

"Then what was the punch for? To win me back? Then what was the point of the speech you made to keep me away? You have to make up your mind, Steven."

"I made up my mind, I want you." Hyde said. He didn't mean to say it...it just...slipped out.

Jackie held her breath for a moment. "But it can't happen. You want me now, to finish what you started. I have a child, Steven. I live across the country. I can't be fooling around. I've grown up, and its time you do too."

"Jackie, I want to take you out. Not on a date in the basement, a proper date. I'm a man now. Okay, it doesn't even have to be a date. It could just be me buying you dinner...as friends...sexy friends." Hyde negotiated.

Jackie bit her lip. "Steven..."

"Oh, Mom, just do it!" Hannah yelled. "I know you both want too! You can survive ONE fun night out!"

Later that night, Hyde picked Jackie up and took her to a picnic on Mount Hump, where they had their first date. Although, this date ended much better than their first, with lots of talking, reminiscing, laughing, and even a little bit of kissing. By the end of the night, Hyde was sure, after all these years; he was still in love with her. He just needed a little more time to make sure she fell back in love with him, and a little bit more time to tell her how he felt. So, he asked her out again. This time, the date was going to be fancy, and Hyde was going to pull out all the stops. So, when Hyde entered the Foreman household the next night, wearing an expensive brand new suit and holding a bouquet of roses, he was feeling good.

"Well, someone's looking spiffy." Hannah said approvingly as Hyde plopped next to her on the couch. "Mom's getting ready. She's been freaking out about this all day. You sure you don't have her under some magic spell? She's never seemed happier."

"Nope." Hyde smiled proudly, and then hesitated. There was just one looming question keeping him from pure happiness. "Look, Hannah, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I need to be informed...do you know any information on your father?"

Hannah sighed. "When I was little, I would ask about him all the time. And my mother would respond with a fairytale. The story goes like this:

_A long time ago, I lived as a beautiful princess in the land of Point Place. But, I fell in love with your father, a mere peasant in the Kingdom. This wasn't accepted. So, I had to decide, between becoming the Queen of a larger kingdom, or run away with the peasant I had fallen in love with in Point Place. I chose love, but it was too late. Your father had been captured by the evil witch, who had put him under her love potion. So I fled to the Kingdom of Los Angeles, where I lost my crown and became a peasant, but had the greatest gift of all: You._

Hyde felt his face get hot. That was all too familiar...It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be...

"Do you know anything else? ANYTHING?" Hyde asked desperately.

Hannah thought for a moment, and her face lit up. "Wait!" She ran upstairs, and came back down.

"When I was little, I had this baby blanket." Hannah began, "One day I spit up on it. Legend has it that my mom, sick of my nonstop crying, threw me this t-shirt as a blanket substitute, and I instantly stopped crying. I've never gone to bed without it. Coincidentally, it also is the only item I have from my dad. Mom says it was his favorite shirt, and he gave it to my mom on her birthday." Hannah tossed Hyde the shirt.

There was no denying it. That shirt was _his _favorite shirt. "Oh my god," Hyde said in an inaudible whisper, "I'm the father."


	13. Revelation

"What did you say?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Hyde said, waving her off, then ran to the staircase. "Jackie!" He yelled. "JACKIE!"

"Steven, I know you want to see me, but beauty doesn't come naturally!" Jackie giggled, and began walking down the stairs. And beautiful was truly the word to describe Jackie in the long light pink dress. Feeling confident, she gave Hyde a kiss when she reached the bottom of the stairs. But, she soon pulled back when she realize Hyde wasn't kissing back.

Yes, Jackie had never looked more beautiful. And yes, the spark was still there. But the hungry desire to kiss her back had vanished.

"Steven, what's wrong? Oh my god, are you speechless at how beautiful I look?" She gushed.

Hyde shook his head numbly. Jackie looked affronted. "Then what is it? I spend all day preparing and you-"

Hyde slowly held up the Led Zeppelin shirt. "Hannah told me this belonged to her father." He croaked.

Jackie gasped, her hands covering her mouth, keeping her from throwing up. She was going to be sick. "Steven, I-"

"Don't say anything, okay Jackie?" Hyde said angrily, giving her the hand. "For once, just SHUT UP and let me think straight!"

"At least let Hannah leave the room while we have this conversation." She said quietly.

"You know what? No! I want her to hear! I want her to know everything!" Hyde yelled.

"What do I need to know?" Hannah said timidly, sensing the anger in Hyde's face and the fear in Jackie's.

"Do you want to tell it, or should I?" Hyde said to Jackie, and then let out a bitter laugh. "Wait, why did I even ask? If you didn't plan on telling me, you sure as hell aren't going to tell her."

"Tell me what!" Hannah said angrily. "Spit it out!"

"I'm your father." Hyde said.

"Excuse me?" Hannah said.

"My thoughts exactly." Hyde said.

Hannah took a minute to process that. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said in a soft voice.

"Sweetie, it's complicated." Jackie said hoarsely through tears.

"No, it's not complicated, Mom! You kept me fatherless for twelve years!" Hannah screamed, the tears rolling down her face.

Donna had walked down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. The Foreman boys had entered from the kitchen. Donna studied Jackie and Hyde's faces, and knew what had happened. "Get to the basement." Donna mouthed to the boys before she ran back upstairs.

"Hannah, we have much time to talk about this later-" Jackie tried to persuade her.

"No. How about we talk about it now?" Hannah said.

"Go to your room." Jackie said.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore." She replied.

"Hannah, go to your room." Hyde said sternly, and Hannah begrudgingly stomped up the stairs, slamming the doors. Seeing Hannah listen to Hyde and not to her was like a knife in the heart to Jackie.

"Fine." Jackie said, taking a seat, crossing her arms. "Let it out."

"Let it out? LET IT OUT? Jackie, I can't even look at you right now without wanting to punch you in the face. How could you hide this from me? Why, Jackie?! Why?" Hyde said desperately. For once, Jackie wished Hyde was wearing his aviators, so she wouldn't have to see the hurt and anger piercing through his blue eyes.

"You think it was an easy decision? Of course not! But I just wanted what's best for me and Hannah!" Jackie retorted.

"What's best?" Hyde scoffed. "Jackie, I'm LOADED. At the very least, keeping me in her life would've kept Hannah wel off. Do you know where we were going to spend our date tonight? My boat. This suit probably costs more than your daughter's wardrobe. I'm very well off, maybe because I'm a bachelor, maybe because I don't spend frivolously, but mostly because I'm very successful. So don't say you wanted what's best for her when you don't sleep because you work two jobs to make ends meet, or you're letting her math teacher feel you up because you can't pay for summer school. " He said with a raised eyebrow.

Jackie gasped. "She told you about that?"

"Yeah, it's one of the many reasons I see you as an unfit mother." He spat. "Besides the fact that you're psychotic and deliberately kept your daughter from a loving father."

"You never would have loved her the way I do!" Jackie yelled. "You don't even care about her!"

"Really?! Then why would I invite her to the record store, bring her out to pizza, or watch stupid TV shows with her when I didn't even know she was my kid?! Clearly I took a liking to her right away!" Hyde backfired.

"Oh, please, you just used her to impress me to get in my pants!" Jackie rebutted.

"Just to get in your pants? If that's what you thought my intentions were with you all throughout this week, then I must really have a hard time conveying emotions." He said, picking up the bouquet of roses he bought for her, then throwing them to the ground, stomping on them. "If I wanted to get in your pants, I would've already done so. Hannah is living proof that it's pretty easy." He smirked, and in a rage, Jackie slapped him.

"Stop it, stop it now!" Jackie sobbed. "Don't put all the blame on me! Do you know why I left? Because you married a stripper. I didn't want to come between that. If I got you back, it wasn't going to be because you felt obligated to stay with me because I was having your child. So, I left. It would just be easier that way."

"That's where you're wrong." Hyde said, shaking with rage, and also quivering with fear at the angry monster he had become. He didn't want to see Jackie like this, a sobbing mess, with big, bloodshot eyes and mascara all over her swollen face; but yet, he didn't know who Jackie was anymore. "There were so many other options. We could've had joint-custody, or you could've raised her but given me visiting rights, or at TELL me before you left that I had a child."

"Yes, there were other options." Jackie sighed. "But I was so angry at you, and jealous of Sam, and scared for the future that I couldn't think straight. It was a stupid decision; I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Hyde laughed, and said in a low voice. "It was a decision that altered all of our lives, and you're going to regret it. I'll take you to court, I'm not kidding! I'm going for full custody of Hannah!" He yelled.

"If you want to pry my daughter out of my hands just to prove a point, you're sick." Jackie said, looking at him fiercely.

"If you think I'd battle you over my daughter just to seek revenge, then you don't even know me." Hyde said, disappointment gleaming in his eyes. Disgusted with her, Hyde gave one last glare before he left, slamming the door behind him.


	14. Everybody Talks

"Eric," Donna said as soon as he answered the phone. "Code Red."

"What? Red's over?!" Eric exclaimed.

"No! I mean, it finally happened. Hyde found out."

"About Jackie? Oh God. What happened?" Eric groaned.

"I don't know but there was a lot of screaming and slamming doors. I got Jackie crying in one room, Hannah crying in another. Also, Hannah refuses to talk to Jackie right now, so that's another problem. Don't come home. Go straight to Fez's. Hyde stormed off. If he doesn't come to Fez's in an hour, you, Fez, and Kelso need to go looking for him. I'm worried that he'll do something stupid blinded by his hurt and anger. Promise me you won't let him, okay?" Donna instructed.

"Donna, when have me and the guys ever done something stupid?" He joked.

Donna then proceeded to call Brooke. "Hey, Brooke, what are you doing?"

"About to get dinner with Betsy, why?"

"I need to do me a huge favor. Hyde found out he's the father so it led to a big mess and now Jackie and Hannah are upstairs crying but won't talk to each other. I got the guys watching over Hyde but I can't comfort Jackie and Hannah so I need you to take Hannah off my hands...please?"

"Oh my gosh...I'm on it." Brooke said.

"Alright." Hyde said when he entered Fez's house. "I am asking you guys to come out with me so you can restrain me from doing something stupid by myself when I'm completely wasted. So, you guys in?"

"No, Hyde, I think we're going to stay here." Eric said seriously. "All of us. Including you."

"Yes, Hyde," Fez said quietly, "We heard what happened. We are very sorry."

"No need to be sorry." Hyde said gruffly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kelso asked kindly.

"Gee, Kelso. You are an idiot. When have I ever wanted to talk about anything?" Hyde snapped.

"Whoa, Hyde, c'mon." Eric said. "Look, we know you're upset, but lay off Kelso. Burning people is your way of burning off your anger because you keep your feelings inside of you. So you know what? We're gonna talk about it until all your feelings pour out. We're gonna try to make you cry. So get ready for a long night." He commanded, forcing Hyde into a chair. "But first...we need something to calm you down."

"I told you not to talk to me!" Hannah wailed.

"It's not Jackie. It's just me, Donna." She said calmly.

"Oh, hi Donna." Hannah said, sniffling.

"You're mother's really upset."

"Yeah? How do you think I feel?"

"You just need some time to think." Donna said. "Brooke and Betsy want to take you out to dinner, does that sound good?"

"I mean...if they really want to. But I don't think anyone wants to deal with me right now." Hannah sighed.

"Hannah, that's not true. Brooke and Betsy are more than willing to listen."

Donna knocked on her own bedroom door, where Jackie was crying her eyes out. "Steven? Hannah?" She said as Donna entered the room, and then turned to face Donna. "Oh...it's you."

"Don't pretend you're not happy to see me. Jackie, this is a crisis. And you're going to need friends to lean on. So you might as well be grateful for a change."

"You're right. I'm sorry Donna. It's just that everything in my life, for the first time in a long time, was perfect. I was back home, I was with my friends, Steven was as sweet as can be, and I had fallen for him again. And yet now, I'm crying in this pretty dress that was meant for him, with my makeup smeared all over due to incessive sobbing because in one moment, the last twelve years of my life have been questioned and scorned."

"Jackie, I-"

"I know I was wrong for not asking him to be in Hannah's life, or at least telling him he has a daughter. But my intentions were good. I just need someone to understand that, or at least pretend to." She said miserably.

"Jackie, I'll be there for you, I promise." Donna said, and without warning, Jackie flung herself into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Well, I gotta say boys; this did help calm me down." Hyde said, grinning through all the smoke. As angry as he still was, the circle calmed him down a little.

"Ya know, Hyde, I forgive you for calling me stupid earlier," Kelso said happily, "I mean, you were upset, I get it. And it could happen to anyone! I mean, when you think about it rationally, everyone in this circle could have fathered one of Jackie's children! Except Eric."

"Well, see Kelso, the problem with that is...she'd need three kids. But she only has one." Eric said.

"Maybe she only kept Hyde's because he was her favorite! Or because he carried the best genes. Who am I kidding? I would have the best genes! Our kid would be hot!" Kelso

"No, Kelso, you're jeans are nothing compared to mine. They're brand new and cost sixty dollars!" Fez said proudly. "And anyway I couldn't give Jackie's kids my jeans because we never had sex. And they wouldn't fit the child."

"Wait, you and Jackie didn't have sex?!" Hyde exclaimed. Maybe she wasn't completely over him when she started dating Fez...

"Wait, you're jeans cost sixty dollars?!" Eric exclaimed.

"It's very nice of you to take me out to eat, Brooke." Hannah said, picking at her fries.

"It's our pleasure." Brooke said. "Although, you really should eat some of that. I don't want you to be hungry later."

"I'm not hungry at all. And I won't be for a while. This whole situation makes me sick." She said, disgusted.

"Being a bastard isn't the worst thing in the world." Betsy said lightly. "Look at me. I'm one, and I turned out fine!"

"Betsy!" Brooke scolded. "Don't use that word! And you weren't an accident; you just came a little earlier than planned."

"Please, Mom, I was in your wedding. Those things usually don't happen conventionally." Betsy remarked.

Brooke bit her lip. "We're not going to have this discussion now. You know what? There's nothing to even discuss. Yes, you came a little unexpectedly, but I'll admit, if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have given your father another chance, which would've been the stupidest mistake of my life. I love your father, and although we didn't get together conventionally, we're all one happy family, and isn't that all that counts?" She said wisely.

"I wish my parents were like that." Hannah pouted.

"Oh, sweetie, but they are. Your mother loves you very much, and your father took a great liking to you even before he knew you were his daughter! And you saw how excited your parents were for the date. They really do care for each other." Brooke said encourangingly.

"Yeah, well it sure doesn't seem like it." Hannah said dismally.

"They'll work it out. They always do, right?" Brooke said, biting her lip, saying it more to assure herself than Hannah.


	15. Problem Solver

"Eric, you know you have this anniversary party coming up, and you've hardly helped me at all." Kitty reminded him the next morning.

"I know, Mom, but the gang's got more important matters on our hands." Eric sighed.

"What could possibly be more important than a party?" Kitty asked, flabbergasted.

"You know how I told you Jackie had a kid?"

"Yes. That tramp. Loveable tramp, I mean." Kitty added her signature laugh.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now, so I might as well tell you. Hyde's the father." Eric said soberly.

Kitty stopped laughing at once. "What?" She said quietly. "Steven...impregnated...father..." But then her face little up. "Oh, my little baby Steven's a dad!"

"What?! Mom, if I had unprotected sex and Donna got pregnant you and Red would've killed me, and happily sent me to my grave! But you're proud of Hyde?"

"Yes, well, honey, Steven was an orphan. He couldn't know any better. And it wouldn't kill him to give a little more love." She said sympathetically.

"Unbelievable." Eric shook his head, and then laughed.

"Hyde, man, what you doing here?" Eric asked when Hyde entered the kitchen through the glass doors. "The She-Devil is upstairs."

"Yeah, well, this is as much my house as it is her house." He said bitterly. "Which reminds me, Hannah is as much my daughter as she is her daughter, although it sure doesn't feel like it. So I've come to take her to lunch." And with that, Hyde darted past him into the living room, face to face with Jackie.

"Steven," She said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Look, I know-"

"Get bent, Burkhart." Hyde spat.

"Steven!" She yelled, voice quivering with rage.

"Look, I don't wanna talk to you right now, okay? No use getting all worked up for nothing. I just want to take my daughter out for lunch. I'll have her back in two hours."

"You can't take her."

"Oh, really? Says who?"

"Me."

"Well, actually, I can. She's my daughter too you know."

"If you do...I'll call the cops on you for kidnapping!" Jackie threatened.

"It's not kidnapping if it's your kid." Hyde replied smartly. "When the cops come, I'll tell them that Hannah's mother, Jackie Burkhart is mentally unstable and shouldn't have full custody of her daughter, due to the fact that she kept the knowledge of his daughter from the father. So, yeah, do you really want to go there?"

Jackie bit her lip. She knew if she upset Hyde, he'd take her to court. And he'd win. She didn't have money for a good lawyer.

"Fine. Blackmailing people to get your way, again. You disgust me." Jackie groaned.

"I'll take whatever works, doll." Hyde smirked.

Hyde knocked on Hannah's door before entering. "Hey, Hannah," He said quietly as he entered. "I wanted to know if you wanted to get some lunch. You know...some father-daughter bonding?" He said easily.

"No." Hannah said flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"I may not be on speaking terms with my mother, but I'm not happy with you either." Hannah said boldly.

"What did I do to you? I wasn't even aware I was your father!"

"I may be spitting angry at my mother right now, but I still don't want her hurt. And you said some pretty mean things to her last night. I heard everything." Hannah said defensively.

"I was angry, okay?! She kept me from you all these years! Doesn't that make you mad, Hannah? Don't you wish you could have had a father in your life?"

"See, you're doing it again! You're trying to force me to pick a side! I don't want to pick a side! I want to get to know you, but I still love my mom! I need you to at least talk to her." Hannah cried.

"Okay, fine. After lunch?"

"No. Now." Hannah said forcefully, giving him a death glare that reminding him all too much of Jackie. He recoiled and begrudgingly went to see her.

"Hannah's making me talk to you." Hyde mumbled.

"About what?" Jackie said suspiciously.

"To hell if I know." Hyde groaned.

"See, that is the kind of attitude my daughter should not be exposed to." Jackie concluded.

"She's my kid too! Half of those genes are mine! So if you didn't want them, you shouldn't have had sex with me!" Hyde spat.

Jackie gasped. "Steven Hyde, you are a dirty, rotten, cheating, stupid-

"Oh yeah!" Hyde yelled simultaneously. "You're a selfish, slutty, bitchy-"

"Stop, stop!" Hannah cried, running down the stairs. "I can't take it anymore! It's not you two that's the problem, it's me!"

"What?!" Hyde exclaimed. "No, kiddo, you didn't do anything. We're just being stupid."

"No, sweetie," Jackie said soothingly. "This is between Ste-your father and I. You are nowhere near the problem." She said. Hyde nodded in gratitude toward Jackie. This was the first time she had called him Hannah's father.

"You see, Hannah," Hyde began, and he and Jackie joined her on either side on the couch. "Your mother and I both love you so much, that we fight over how much time we want to spend with you."

"Well, if you two really love me you'd stop fighting. And you'd at least try to get along. For me." Hannah pleaded. Jackie and Hyde looked at each other skeptically. "Please."

"Fine." Hyde said. "We'll call truce...for a little bit."

"But, your father and I need some time to talk this whole thing out." Jackie instructed, shooing Hannah upstairs, who smiled widely as she heard her parents talking politely.


	16. I'm On A Boat

"So, what do you want to 'talk' about?" Hyde groaned.

"Okay, let's get some things straight." Jackie said, sitting on the couch, Hyde following suit. "So...do you want to take me to court?"

"Yes." Hyde said without hesitation.

Jackie held her breath. "Are you going to?"

"Well...I...no." He sighed. "I realized, as much as you _ruined _all of our lives by cutting me out of the family, I wouldn't be doing anyone a favor by making you look like an even more horrible person than you already are, and I don't want to pry your daughter from your hands, because it would just make everything an even bigger mess than you brought upon us." Hyde said.

"Jesus, you really know how to make a girl feel bad about herself." Jackie laughed grimly.

"Sorry. It's just...I grew up without a father, you know? And I swore I'd be the best dad ever. And now, without even knowing it, I've unintentionally let my daughter down, because I wasn't there for her, because I wasn't aware she existed." Hyde sighed, and when he took off his aviators to rub his eyes, Jackie could see the disappointment in them.

Jackie had never felt more ashamed. He wasn't just mad at her, he was mad at himself, even though there had been nothing he could do about the situation! She was going to be sick. "Look...could we...just forget all this happened, and move forward?"

This made Hyde angry. "You're so naive?! Can we forget about this?! No, the effects will be upon us for the rest of our lives! And you know who it's going to affect the most?! Hannah! Look what you did!" Hyde yelled.

Eric and Donna, who had been listening in, felt it was time to intervene.

"Alright, guys, listen up." Eric said loudly, entering in on Jackie in tears and Hyde looking ashamed.

"Okay, so Hyde, you got Jackie pregnant. Then you married a stripper. You're a jackass, we get it. Jackie, you ran off when you found out you were pregnant. Didn't even give Hyde a chance. And now you come back, and you didn't even plan on telling Hyde. You're a bitch, we get it." Donna said.

"But a Jackass and a Bitch make one cute kid-" Eric began

"And one hot couple." Donna finished.

"So, okay, we know you're not on good terms right now," Eric said. "But you have to come together, for the sake of Hannah."

"So we came up with an idea. You should have a family day. But to make it less awkward, we will come along. We're going on a boating trip." Donna explained.

"Hyde, you'll provide the boat." Eric said.

"Thanks, man." Hyde said sarcastically.

"Get ready for a fun filled family day!" Eric said in mock happiness.

"Get bent, Foreman." Hyde laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

The next day, Hyde met up with Jackie and Hannah and the Foreman family at the dock.

"Which one's yours?" Jackie asked, heading over to the paddleboats.

"Wrong way." Hyde said, pointing to the biggest sailboat on the dock, with the name 'Ice Princess' written across it. Jackie gasped. The boat was huge. And, also, it was called The Ice Princess. Which is what Hyde used to call her. It was a name meant to insult her, but she had grown quite fond of it.

"Hyde claims he bought the boat in the winter and that's why he named it the Ice Princess. But we're not stupid. The gang knew he bought the boat to distract himself from your departure, and because you indirectly made him buy the boat, he 'indirectly' and 'coincidentally' named it after one of his pet names for you." Donna explained.

"Steven bought this boat because of me?"

"He's a bachelor, he has money. And he spent so much time wallowing in his sorrow over you; he needed to turn it into something productive. He needed a hobby. We all knew Hyde doesn't like work, so it was tricky to find something he loves. But he loves this boat. He works on it, and he gets to relax on it. And it's big enough to have parties on! Have you ever tried the circle on a boat?! It's awesome!" Donna said.

"I had no idea Steven could be so...passionate about things."

"Certain things. He loves his boat. And his dog. And his friends. And our kids. And you, though he won't admit it, of course." She said.

The girls headed on the boat, following Eric and Hyde. Once they set sail, Jackie noticed the Foreman boys knew what they were doing, and had been on the boat a number of times. Hyde let Ben and Sam switch off steering, keeping a watchful eye on them. It was very fatherly and sweet...and attractive.

Eventually, Hyde thought Hannah should take a turn. He taught her how to steer with Jackie watching out of the corner of her eye. She was smiling and laughing, laughing much harder than Jackie had heard in a while.

"Wait, Hannah, watch out," Hyde said suddenly, "Let me take over, a boat is speeding towards us."

The speed boat didn't seem to want to slow down, even as it got closer.

"Hey, Jackass!" Hyde yelled. "Are you blind?!"

The boat stopped suddenly. "No, but some might call me a little stupid!" Hyde groaned when he saw Kelso grinning back. On his bought were also Brooke, Betsy, Junior, Fez, and Mia.

"Kelso, come on, man, you could've killed us!" Hyde said. Then he noticed the Foreman boys jumping off the ship.

"Sam, Ben, get back here!" Hyde yelled. "Foreman, take control of your kids!"

"Sorry, man," Eric said, helping Donna off the boat, "Duty calls."

"What?!" Hyde said as the Foreman's hopped on Kelso's speedboat. "Get back here!"

"Eh..."

"Donna, you can't leave me alone with him!" Jackie said, pointing to Hyde.

"You're not alone, you have Hannah!"

"Yeah, some Burkhart-Hyde family bonding time!" Eric said.

"Have a good day, sir!" Fez waved.

"What? Wait, no!" Hyde exclaimed.

"I said good day! Floor it, Kelso!" Fez commanded. And with that, Kelso pressed his foot on the gas and the boat drove away until it was a tiny dot on the water, leaving Jackie, Hyde, and Hannah alone.


	17. Beyond the Sea

"Oh my God, Oh my god, _OH MY GOD! _What are we going to do?!" Jackie screeched.

"Relax, it's my boat! I know how to work it." Hyde said calmly.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't solve the problem that I'm stuck with you!"

"Fine. Sit and the corner and shut up. I know it'll be hard for you-"

"As hard as it is for you to open your mouth without saying something repulsive?" Jackie said before he could finish his rant.

"Stop, stop! Can't you two see? Eric and Donna planned this whole thing with Fez and Kelso! Obviously they WANTED to leave us alone so we could _all learn to get along! _So could we just...try that? For once? Had this been a couple of days ago, you two would've been all over each other!" Hannah yelled. Jackie blushed and Hyde straightened his aviators uncomfortably. "And you know when this all changed? When _I _came in the picture. How do you think that makes me feel? You two spent this whole time crushing on each other, then I came into the picture and now you're at each other's necks! I know I'm the problem; if it weren't for me you'd probably be married!" Hannah cried.

"Hannah, no, don't cry, sweetie." Jackie said, giving her a hug. "This is all my fault. I never should have left Point Place. I should've told Steven he was your father from the start. It's because of me you grew up fatherless."

"No, no, it's my fault." Hyde said seriously, stroking Hannah's head soothingly. "I was the stupid ass who married a stri-an exotic dancer, I mean. I was the one who drove you away, Jackie. I was the one who made you feel unloved in Point Place. It's because of my stupid decisions you were ashamed to have me father your child."

Jackie began to cry. "Oh, Steven, this is all so stupid! We were both wrong, but together, can't we make it right?"

Hyde wrapped one arm around Jackie, and the other around Hannah, bringing them together for a hug. "I think we already are." He smiled.

Jackie, Hyde, and Hannah spent the day on the boat, Hyde teaching Hannah how to sail. Jackie peaked over from behind her magazine, watching proudly at some father/daughter bonding.

The day turned into sundown, and the as the sun went down, so did Jackie and Hyde's guard, being more friendly and warm towards each other. By sunset, Hannah was also an experience sailor, and Hyde was letting her take over.

"Let go of the rope now." Hyde instructed, "Just enough to turn the sail."

Hannah let the rope slide through her hand, and the sail began to change directions. Momentarily distracted, the sail went much farther then Hannah had intended, and the beam swung across the boat, hitting Jackie right on the head, and sending her into the water.

"Mom!" Hannah cried.

Without a moment's hesitation, Hyde dived into the water. The blood in the water was obscuring his vision, but Hyde felt around for her Jackie's tiny had. Once he felt in, he held on to Jackie and brought her to the surface.

"Anchor the boat, Hannah!" Hyde commanded. "And put the ladder down in the back!" Hyde paddled toward the boat, coddling Jackie's seemingly lifeless body. Hannah helped Hyde bring Jackie on the boat, and Hyde gently laid her down.

"Oh my God, oh my God, she's dead!" Hannah cried as Hyde gave her mouth-to-mouth. "What are we going to do?! What am I going to do without her?"

"Relax, Hannah-"

"_I can't relax; this is my Mom we're talking about!"_ Hannah said in a shrill voice, and Hyde almost smiled. He was proud of the effect Jackie had on her daughter. He was proud at what an impact Jackie had made, and how Hannah loved her so much, she would seem helpless without her.

"She has a pulse." Hyde said in his 'Zen' attitude, feeling her wrist. "It's just a tiny bump." He said, daintily touching her forehead. "Although the blood may make it seem like otherwise."

Just then, Jackie started sputtering up water. Hannah let out a sigh of relief. "What happened?" She said groggily.

"You hit your head and fell in the water." Hyde said.

"But it's okay! Hyde saved you!" Hannah said brightly.

Jackie smiled weakly, and sat up. "Ooh." She said, touching the throbbing bump on her forehead. "Now I remember."

"Yeah. I got you right before the sharks did. All that blood attracted them." Hyde teased.

"Sharks?!" She gasped.

Hyde laughed. "I'm just kidding! It's a lake, there are no sharks! C'mon, Burkhart, you gotta know your fish!"

"S-s-sorry." She gave a shaky laugh, shivering.

"Oh, God, I'm stupid! You must be freezing." Hyde said, and hastily grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around her, rubbing her shoulders. Hannah decided to pick up a magazine and head to the other side of the boat.

"But, Steven, you jumped in right after me! You need this." Jackie said.

"No I don't, doll. You're keeping me warm." Hyde smiled hesitantly, and Jackie returned it shyly. They sat quietly for a moment, and then noticed a motor boat coming towards him.

"Wow, things are heating up!" Kelso yelled. Hyde groaned and immediately retracted his arms from around Jackie, standing to face the gang in the boat opposite him.

"What do you want, Kelso?"

"We wanted to know if Hannah would like to try tubing." Kelso asked.

"What's tubing?" Hannah asked

"Jesus, for the daughter of the Ice Princess, you sure aren't spoiled!" Eric said. "Who doesn't know what tubing is?!"

"L.A. will do that to you. They don't tube like us Wisconsoners." Donna said.

"In my country, even we had tubing!" Fez said.

"It sounds...weird." Hannah said, wrinkling her nose.

"It's fun!" Eric encouraged.

"You can go with Betsy!" Kelso added.

"Go ahead." Hyde nodded. "Every kid has the right to tube."

Hannah jumped into the other boat. "Thanks, guys." Hannah said in a low voice to the gang. "If you came any later, they probably would've started making out right in front of me!"

"Who know, maybe you'll have a little brother or sister by the end of the night, eh?" Fez laughed.

"Ew, Fez, stop that!" Donna whined. "Hannah doesn't wanna hear that!"

"Fez. My mind hasn't been contaminated with Jackie and Hyde in twelve years. And you just ruined it." Eric said.

"Burn!" Kelso roared.


	18. Marry You

The motor boat drove away, and Hyde sighed before taking a seat next to Jackie.

"They're plotting something, you know that right?" Jackie said admirably. "They always are."

Hyde sighed. "But for once...I'm not gonna try to stop them."

Jackie and Hyde got into a long discussion on the good old days in the seventies, laughing and reminiscing, and then finally, Hyde opened up about the night in Chicago.

"I had the ring. I knew I had to get down on one knee, and say the words 'Will you marry me?', but that was about it. I intended on giving you a speech on why I loved you and wanted to propose. I didn't know what I was going to say exactly, but I promised that I would pour out every feeling for you. I promised I would tell you everything I loved about you, and about us. I promised I would tell you that you're beautiful, and that every time I look at you I am surprised at how you never cease to still take my breath away. I promised I would say I love you repeatedly, because I didn't say it enough. But then I saw you...and Kelso...and I was stupid and overreacted and ruined everything."

Jackie was crying. "It's not all your fault." She said hoarsely. "I shouldn't have left; I should've given you a chance to think everything through. Hell, I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum at all. But I didn't learn from my mistakes. I left again, all the way to Los Angeles. And I kept Hannah from you all these years. I've messed her up! I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"You know what? It takes two to tango. It's both our faults. No need to play the blame game. What's done is done, we can't change the past. And Hannah turned out just fine. You raised a great young woman. If anything, I would've messed her up." Hyde chuckled easily.

"I want her to stay with you." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I want her to stay with you." She said confidently. "You're a good guy, Steven. You know what you're doing. I messed everything up by keeping you from her all these years."

"What? No, Jackie, I couldn't do that. She's your daughter!"

"And she's yours too. I had her for twelve years, and now I would like you to get a chance to get to know her before she grows up, moves away, gets married and starts her own family, and all that endless time we had with her becomes merely memories." Jackie said softly.

"But I can't keep her away from you!" Hyde said.

"I'll visit her. She'll visit me. Airfare might be a bit of a stretch, but I'll figure something out." Hyde was shaking his head, and Jackie grabbed his hand. "Look, Steven, in six years she'll be off to college. Six years seems like a lot, but in actuality, it's only a short time. You have six years to make a bond with your daughter, or else you will most likely lose the chance." She said seriously.

"But, Jackie, I don't know the first thing about being a dad." He confessed.

"Steven, I wouldn't be giving you this opportunity if I didn't think you could do it." Jackie whispered.

Later that night, Jackie and Hyde met up with Eric and the rest of the gang, and they parked their boat and climbed aboard the_ Ice Princess_, celebrating Eric and Donna's tenth anniversary. The boys were in the lower level of the boat, celebrating with a circle.

"Well, this isn't quite as great as the bachelor party, but it'll do." Kelso said, and the guys laughed. "Cheers to Eric and Donna!"

"Hey, guys remember when we-" Fez began, but luckily, Eric cut him off.

"Fez, I thought we agreed what happens in the Dells stays in the Dells."

"Like the Wisconsin Dells? Wait...whatever happened to Vegas?" Kelso asked.

"Remember? We didn't really have the money for that." Fez said sheepishly.

"Yeah, so we agreed when the last one of us gets married, we'll finally get the Vegas trip." Eric said.

"This way, we'll have the money, and it'll be much more of a vacation to get away from home!" Kelso cheered.

"Yeah, so, Hyde, you better get a move on you son of a bitch!" Fez said angrily.

"I've already given up on Hyde getting married; if Eric's having a re-marriage, we might as well just go to Vegas now!" Kelso said.

"Hey! I haven't given up hope on him yet!" Eric said positively.

"Guys, can we not talk about this now?" Hyde said.

"C'mon, man, if there's ever a place to let it out, it's the circle." Eric said fairly.

"Okay, man, what if I wanted to get married?" Hyde said, starting to open up. Had he had not been high, he would have never thought twice about opening up.

"Then we could go to Vegas!" Fez said.

"No, seriously, guys. Like...what if I wanted to marry Jackie?"

"Well, you did wanna marry Jackie, and look how that turned out!" Eric laughed hysterically.

"Hey, Hyde, man, you...you..." Kelso began. "Wait, I forgot."

"I think I do, man. I think I really love her." Hyde said seriously.

"Look, I know this is the circle, but don't talk crazy." Eric said.

"Do you think she loves me?"

"She dated Fez after you, Hyde. Clearly you made her feel pretty bad about herself." Eric said.

"BURN!" Kelso screamed.

"Hey!" Fez yelled. "Wait...was that burn also directed towards me?"

"I think I still wanna marry Jackie." Hyde said. "I really do."

"Oh I remembered! Hey, remember when you married a stripped?" Kelso laughed hysterically. "Remember that, Hyde? Remember?"

"Get bent!" Hyde said, frogging him.

_Sorry about the EXTREMELY late update. I've been so busy with school, other stories, etc. I will finish this one, I promise!_


End file.
